Ngidam ala EunHae (SERIES)
by Yoon EunNa
Summary: Donghae Super Junior dikabarkan HAMIL! Bagaimana para member menyikapi permasalahan ini. Dan bagaimana polah member SUJU menghadapi masa NGIDAM Donghae?
1. Chapter 1

**Ngidam (SERIES) ala EunHae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumarry:** Donghae Super Junior dikabarkan HAMIL! Bagaimana para member menyikapi permasalahan ini. Dan bagaimana polah member SUJU menghadapi masa NGIDAM Donghae?

Warning yaoi yang gak suka harap henghang!

.

.

.

.

Kehebohan terjadi di Drom Super Junior. Dimana kedua tersangkanya kini meringkuk ketakutan dan siap menerima hukuman.

"KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI...!" teriak namja berusia tiga puluhan pada namja manis yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung namja tampan disebelahnya.

"hyung jangan berteriak. Kau membuatnya takut hyung..." namja tampan tadi mengingatkan.

"diam kau! Kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini Lee Hyukjae..." sahut namja yang disebut-sebut cinderella oleh penggemarnya.

"sudah berapa kali ku katakan pada kalian. Jangan lupa memakai kondom. Dan sekarang...ah kepalaku pusing..." keluh namja tertua disana. Sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang didudukinya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Keheningan terjadi.

Hikk hik hik hikkk

Sampai suara isakan tertahan mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu merasakan punggungnya basah dan ia tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"hae, ujilma. Semua akan baik-baik saja" hibur Hyukjae pada namja manis yang Hyukjae yakini tengah menangis di balik punggungnya.

"hik hyukkiee hikk hikk... kita gugurkan saja dia nde?..." hae atau Donghae membuat pilihan yang menurutnya dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang menimpa mereka.

"KAU GILA HYUNG...!" Kyuhyun. Namja berjuluk magnae evil itu berteriak marah pada Donghae saat mendengar keputusan apa yang dia pilih.

"hyung kau tega membunuh darah dagingmu?.." Ryeowook.

Donghae. Namja manis itu semakin tersudut sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam menundukkan kepala sambil mengeratkan cengkramanya pada baju Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tahu. Dan dia juga merasakan kalau sekarang ini Donghae sedang ketakutan.

"hae, apa pun yang terjadi kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja" Hyukjae membalikkan badanya. Memeluk erat tubuh yang kini tengah berbadan dua itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

"kau bilang baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau ELF tahu salah satu idolnya dapat hamil! Astaga kerutanku bisa bertambah..." Heechul mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sang Leader.

"itu tak akan terjadi hyung! Buktinya Eunhae kini baik-baik saja di Makpol..." Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci itu ikut memberi suara.

"nde hyung. Tak ada salahnya menambah litle fish lagi" Yesung menambahkan. Ingatan mereka kini melayang pada kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang sama dengan apa yang mereka hadapi kini.

"ah sudahlah kepalaku benar-benar pusing" sang Leader menyerah. Dirinya beranjak pergi guna mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang sedang berdenyut-denyut sejak tadi.

"kau marah padaku hyung?" Donghae. Namja manis itu kini menunduk takut melihat wajah hyung tertuanya. Hyung kesayangannya.

"semua sudah terjadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" dia balik bertanya.

"hik hik hik hikkk semua salahku..." Donghae berlari kencang menuju pintu drom mengabaikan suara-suara yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"hah~~, kepalaku pusing..." LeeTeuk. Sang Leader SuJu itu kini terduduk lelah disofa. Sedang para dongsaengnya tengah mengejar sang pelaku yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kalau dipikir-pikir. Kelainan yang dialami dongsaengnya itu adalah sebuah anugrah. Tapi, posisi mereka yang sebagai pabrik figurlah yang membuat mereka takut.

Apa kata para ELF diluar sana?

Jikapun ELF tetap mendukung mereka, dia yakin para nettizen akan membuat kritikan pedas tehadap ELF dan juga Super Junior.

Ya. Lima tahun yang lalu hal ini pernah terjadi dan mereka bisa menyembunyikannya dengan rapi. Bahkan kini anak itu sudah berusia empat tahun. Tapi lambat laun media akan mencium hal ini.

Ah~ sudalah, kenapa dia harus pusing-pusing toh semua sudah terjadi.

.

.

-Malam Hari Tepat Jam Makan Malam-

.

Makan malam yang biasanya ramai kini terasa sunyi dan sepi. Tak ada canda maupun celotehan seperti biasanya. Semua diam dan terhanyut dalam pikiranya masing-masing.

Dan lagi, dua orang yang biasanya biang ribut kini tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Sepasang kekasih yang suka tebar kemesraan di atas panggung. EunnHae.

"dimana mereka?" sang Leader bertanya entah pada siapa.

"mereka dikamar hyung. Sepertinya Eunhyukie hyung sedang menenangkan Donghae hyung" Ryeowook menjawab karna tak ada satu pun yang mau menjawab pertanyaan sang Leader.

"ah~ sudahlah. Kalian makan saja dulu. Toh kalau lapar mereka akan keluar kamar" Heechul menanggapi. Memang hal biasa kalau ada yang salah satu member SUJU ada yang marah mereka akan mogok makan tapi di tengah malam mereka akan keluar mencari makanan dikulkas.

"APPA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAE!" teriakan Eunhyuk dikamarnya itu membuat tubuh mereka menegang. Pasalnya Eunhyuk adalah tipe namja yang jarang sekali berteriak sekeras itu apalagi dihadapan Donghae.

Para member meninggalkan acara makan malam mereka. Berlari keasal teriakan itu berasal. Kamar yang ditempati oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Brakkk!

Kangin dan Sindong yang merasa memiliki kekuatan lebih mendobrak pintu tanpa diperintah.

"jangan lakukan hae..." suara Eunhyuk memelas pada Donghae yang ada dihadapannya.

"tidak hyuk, aku tak mau menyusahkan kalian hik" Donghae mencengkeram perutnya lebih keras lagi. Hal itu membuat Eunyuk bertambah panik. Sedang para member yang melihat hal itu menahan nafas. Donghae berniat membunuh anaknya sendiri? Namja yang sangat menyukai anak-anak ini tega berindak seperti itu?.

PLAKkk!

Bunyi tabrakan antara telapak tangan dan pipi itu menambah ketegangan yang ada. Pelakunya adalah Cho Kyuhyun sedang korbanya tak lain adalah Donghae. Semua diam tercengang. Kyuhyun yang terkenal evil tak pernah main tangan apa lagi dengan Donghae yang notabisnya hyung terasayangnya.

"hik.. hikk.. hikk... hikkk..." Donghae merosot jatuh setelah mendapat tamparan dari Kyuhyun. Tak jauh beda dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan kini ia juga ikut menangis sambil memeluk tubuh rapuh sang hyung. Para member yang ada disana juga ikut menangis.

"apa yang hik hyung hik lakukan? Hik hik" Kyuhyun bertanya disela isak tangisnya.

"main hik mian Kyu, hyung hanya tak mau kita dalam masalah. Mian hikkk"

"babo! Kau bodoh hyung! Ia darah dagingmu dan kau tega membunuhnya?"

"aku-?"

"jangan lakukan itu hae, kau ingin membuatku sakit jantung?" Heechul ikut memeluk tubuh Donghae walau tubuh Kyuhyun juga ikut dipeluk.

"mian, mian, mianhaeyo..." hanya kata itu yang bisa Donghae ucapkan saat ini.

"sudah-sudah jangan menangis terus. Perutku lapar" itu Kyuhyun. Ah~ evil selamanya akan menjadi evil kan tak mungkin berubah menjadi angel.

.

.  
 **Fine!**

.

.  
Sebenarnya FF ini akan ku public di FFN tapi karna disini lebih mudah jadi disini dulu deh.  
hehehe  
FF ini sengaja tak buat Series.  
Dan kelanjutannya menunggu ilham datang...  
Next or EnD?! Tergantung permintaan.  
RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ngidam**

Kehebohan terjadi di Drom Super Junior. Dimana kedua tersangkanya kini meringkuk ketakutan dan siap menerima hukuman.

"KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI...!" teriak namja berusia tiga puluhan pada namja manis yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung namja tampan disebelahnya.

"hyung jangan berteriak. Kau membuatnya takut hyung..." namja tampan tadi mengingatkan.

"diam kau! Kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini Lee Hyukjae..." sahut namja yang disebut-sebut cinderella oleh penggemarnya.

"sudah berapa kali ku katakan pada kalian. Jangan lupa memakai kondom. Dan sekarang...ah kepalaku pusing..." keluh namja tertua disana. Sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang didudukinya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Keheningan terjadi.

Hikk hik hik hikkk

Sampai suara isakan tertahan mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu merasakan punggungnya basah dan ia tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"hae, ujilma. Semua akan baik-baik saja" hibur Hyukjae pada namja manis yang Hyukjae yakini tengah menangis di balik punggungnya.

"hik hyukkiee hikk hikk... kita gugurkan saja dia nde?..." hae atau Donghae membuat pilihan yang menurutnya dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang menimpa mereka.

"KAU GILA HYUNG...!" Kyuhyun. Namja berjuluk magnae evil itu berteriak marah pada Donghae saat mendengar keputusan apa yang dia pilih.

"hyung kau tega membunuh darah dagingmu?.." Ryeowook.

Donghae. Namja manis itu semakin tersudut sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam menundukkan kepala sambil mengeratkan cengkramanya pada baju Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tahu. Dan dia juga merasakan kalau sekarang ini Donghae sedang ketakutan.

"hae, apa pun yang terjadi kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja" Hyukjae membalikkan badanya. Memeluk erat tubuh yang kini tengah berbadan dua itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

"kau bilang baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau ELF tahu salah satu idolnya dapat hamil! Astaga kerutanku bisa bertambah..." Heechul mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sang Leader.

"itu tak akan terjadi hyung! Buktinya Eunhae kini baik-baik saja di Makpol..." Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci itu ikut memberi suara.

"nde hyung. Tak ada salahnya menambah litle fish lagi" Yesung menambahkan. Ingatan mereka kini melayang pada kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang sama dengan apa yang mereka hadapi kini.

"ah sudahlah kepalaku benar-benar pusing" sang Leader menyerah. Dirinya beranjak pergi guna mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang sedang berdenyut-denyut sejak tadi.

"kau marah padaku hyung?" Donghae. Namja manis itu kini menunduk takut melihat wajah hyung tertuanya. Hyung kesayangannya.

"semua sudah terjadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" dia balik bertanya.

"hik hik hik hikkk semua salahku..." Donghae berlari kencang menuju pintu drom mengabaikan suara-suara yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"hah~~, kepalaku pusing..." LeeTeuk. Sang Leader SuJu itu kini terduduk lelah disofa. Sedang para dongsaengnya tengah mengejar sang pelaku yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kalau dipikir-pikir. Kelainan yang dialami dongsaengnya itu adalah sebuah anugrah. Tapi, posisi mereka yang sebagai pabrik figurlah yang membuat mereka takut.

Apa kata para ELF diluar sana?

Jikapun ELF tetap mendukung mereka, dia yakin para nettizen akan membuat kritikan pedas tehadap ELF dan juga Super Junior.

Ya. Lima tahun yang lalu hal ini pernah terjadi dan mereka bisa menyembunyikannya dengan rapi. Bahkan kini anak itu sudah berusia empat tahun. Tapi lambat laun media akan mencium hal ini.

Ah~ sudalah, kenapa dia harus pusing-pusing toh semua sudah terjadi.

.

.

-Malam Hari Tepat Jam Makan Malam-

.

Makan malam yang biasanya ramai kini terasa sunyi dan sepi. Tak ada canda maupun celotehan seperti biasanya. Semua diam dan terhanyut dalam pikiranya masing-masing.

Dan lagi, dua orang yang biasanya biang ribut kini tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Sepasang kekasih yang suka tebar kemesraan di atas panggung. EunnHae.

"dimana mereka?" sang Leader bertanya entah pada siapa.

"mereka dikamar hyung. Sepertinya Eunhyukie hyung sedang menenangkan Donghae hyung" Ryeowook menjawab karna tak ada satu pun yang mau menjawab pertanyaan sang Leader.

"ah~ sudahlah. Kalian makan saja dulu. Toh kalau lapar mereka akan keluar kamar" Heechul menanggapi. Memang hal biasa kalau ada yang salah satu member SUJU ada yang marah mereka akan mogok makan tapi di tengah malam mereka akan keluar mencari makanan dikulkas.

"APPA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAE!" teriakan Eunhyuk dikamarnya itu membuat tubuh mereka menegang. Pasalnya Eunhyuk adalah tipe namja yang jarang sekali berteriak sekeras itu apalagi dihadapan Donghae.

Para member meninggalkan acara makan malam mereka. Berlari keasal teriakan itu berasal. Kamar yang ditempati oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Brakkk!

Kangin dan Sindong yang merasa memiliki kekuatan lebih mendobrak pintu tanpa diperintah.

"jangan lakukan hae..." suara Eunhyuk memelas pada Donghae yang ada dihadapannya.

"tidak hyuk, aku tak mau menyusahkan kalian hik" Donghae mencengkeram perutnya lebih keras lagi. Hal itu membuat Eunyuk bertambah panik. Sedang para member yang melihat hal itu menahan nafas. Donghae berniat membunuh anaknya sendiri? Namja yang sangat menyukai anak-anak ini tega berindak seperti itu?.

PLAKkk!

Bunyi tabrakan antara telapak tangan dan pipi itu menambah ketegangan yang ada. Pelakunya adalah Cho Kyuhyun sedang korbanya tak lain adalah Donghae. Semua diam tercengang. Kyuhyun yang terkenal evil tak pernah main tangan apa lagi dengan Donghae yang notabisnya hyung terasayangnya.

"hik.. hikk.. hikk... hikkk..." Donghae merosot jatuh setelah mendapat tamparan dari Kyuhyun. Tak jauh beda dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan kini ia juga ikut menangis sambil memeluk tubuh rapuh sang hyung. Para member yang ada disana juga ikut menangis.

"apa yang hik hyung hik lakukan? Hik hik" Kyuhyun bertanya disela isak tangisnya.

"main hik mian Kyu, hyung hanya tak mau kita dalam masalah. Mian hikkk"

"babo! Kau bodoh hyung! Ia darah dagingmu dan kau tega membunuhnya?"

"aku-?"

"jangan lakukan itu hae, kau ingin membuatku sakit jantung?" Heechul ikut memeluk tubuh Donghae walau tubuh Kyuhyun juga ikut dipeluk.

"mian, mian, mianhaeyo..." hanya kata itu yang bisa Donghae ucapkan saat ini.

"sudah-sudah jangan menangis terus. Perutku lapar" itu Kyuhyun. Ah~ evil selamanya akan menjadi evil kan tak mungkin berubah menjadi angel.

.

.  
Fine!

.

.  
Sebenarnya FF ini akan ku public di FFN tapi karna disini lebih mudah jadi disini dulu deh.  
hehehe  
FF ini sengaja tak buat Series.  
Dan kelanjutannya menunggu ilham datang...  
Next or EnD?! Tergantung permintaan.  
RnR please...


	3. Chapter 3

Ini hanya berisi hayalan EunNa. Hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka saja.

Trimakasih untuk yang menyukai dan berkenan mengisi kotak suara di PART sebelumnya.

Ok Next PART...

.

*PLAY*

.

Pagi ini di Drom Super Junior yang biasanya beraura ceria berubah gelap. Para member merasa gerah akan aura yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Tapi saat tahu siapa penyebabnya, mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas. Nemo hamil lagi cemburu. Itulah kira-kira isi kepala mereka.

"hae, hyung punya sesuatu untukmu?" Yesung. Namja berkepala besar ini memberikan pada Donghae sebuah bingkisan berwarna-warni.

Donghae dengan ogah-ogahan menerima bingkisan yang lumayan besar itu. Merobek tak beraturan kertas yang membungkus benda didalamnya.

Mata Donghae berbinar cerah saat melihat isi didalam bingkisan.

"hyung~~" suara Donghae bergetar senang menerimanya.

"itu hadiah untuk keponakan hyung yang sedang kau kandung" Yesung mengoyak surai blonde Donghae dengan gemas.

"gomawa hyung..." kata Donghae tulus. Donghae mengambil penutup kepala, tangan dan kaos kaki khusus bayi yang Yesung berikan. Warnanya biru dengan gambar ikan, itu kesukaannya.

BRAAKKK!...

Sebuah pintu terbuka dengan keras. Dan menampilkan sosok namja tampan yang terburu-buru.

"Hyuk we-"

"uueekk! uuekk!" Hyuk. Atau Eunhyuk memutahkan isi perutnya kedalam koslet tak jauh dari tempat Donghae dan Yesung berada saat ini.

"apa Eunhyuk sering muntah hae?" Yesung yang berada beberapa hari di negri China bersama KRY memang ketinggalan banyak berita. Seperti ini. Eunhyuk yang sering muntah dipagi hari padahal yang sedang hamil adalah Donghae, tapi malah Eunhyuk yang sering muntah.

Donghae mengangat pundaknya tanda tak perduli. Karna beberapa hari ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang perang dingin.

"jangan egois seperti itu. Ingat dia adalah appa dari anak yang kau kandung" Yesung menasehari. Tapi rasanya percuma. Karna perkataan Yesung tak digubris Donghae sama sekali.

"gwechanayo Hyuk...?" Kangin yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Eunhyuk muntah segerah menghampiri, mengurut tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"gwe- uuekk! chanayo hyung" Eunhyuk mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu saat dirasa sudah tak ingin muntah lagi.

"syukurlah"

"gomawo hyung" ungkap yang kini Eunhyuk berjalan gontai menuju keruang tengah. Sekilas ia melihat Donghae yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Yesung. Ingin juga ingin berdekatan dengan babynya tapi mereka sedang perang dingin.

Hahhh~~

Eunhyuk memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas single sofa. Meregangkan otot-otot perutnya yang kaku setelah aksi muntahnya tadi.

"hyung segerahlah selsaikan masalahmu dengan Donghae hyung" Ryeowook yang duduk tak jauh darinya berbicara.

"ia Hyuk. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajah kusutnya terus" Sungmin menambahkan.

Hahh~~

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang malah menambah beban di pundaknya.

"aku juga ingin hyung. Tapi Donghae slalu menolak saat aku ingin berbicara dengannya" baik Ryeowook dan Sungmin mengangguk paham. Donghae memang seperti itu, jika sudah ngambek.

"kau bisa menyuruh yeoja itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Donghae Hyuk..." Sungmin memberi masukan.

"nde hyung! Itu ide yang bagus. Kalau yeoja itu yang mengatakan mungkin Donghae hyung percaya"

"baiklah jika itu satu-satunya cara" putus Eunhyuk pada akhirnya.

"SARAPAN SIAAAPPPP...!" suara sang leader menggema dari arah ruang makan.

"ayo hyung. Kau harus makan" Ryeowook menyeret Eunhyuk kemeja makan bergabung bersama member lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"aku sudah bicara dengannya hae, dan dia bersedia menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu" kata Eunhyuk malam itu sambil memegang tangan Donghae.

"aku tak perduli..." Donghae menghempaskan penggangan tangan Eunhyuk.

"hae, bagaimana lagi aku menjelaskan padamu kalau aku dan dia tak ada hubungn apa-apa" Eunhyuk memelas.

"tak usah kau jelaskan karna bagiku semua sudah jelas..." Donghae berkata dingin dan melangah pergi dari kamar yang ia tiduri bersama dengan Leeteuk.

"hae, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil hae" Eunhyuk kini mulai tak sabar.

"aku memang seperti anak kecil. Lalu kau mau apa! Menceraikanku?" Donghae berdiri diambang pintu dengan amarah yang berusaha ia tahan.

"KAU BICARA APA HAE!" Eunhyuk kelepasan dan tanpa ia sadari telah membentak Donghae.

Donghae berbalik dan memandang takut kearah Eunhyuk.

"ka-kau membentakku? KAU SELINGKUH! dan sekarang kau MEMBENTAKKU!" Donghae balas membentak Eunhyuk.

"mian" sesal Eunhyuk.

"aku benci padamu! AKU MUAK!" Donghae pergi dengan amarah yang meledak.

"babo! babo! babo! kenapa kau membentaknya" rutuk Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Hikzz hikzz hikzz

Dari arah dapur terdengar suar tangis. Siwon yang saat itu baru selsai menjalankan jadwal solonya bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya ini tengah malam. Dan suasana sepi dan gelap. Jadi bukankah wajar kalau dia takut sekarang ini.

Dugg... Hhikk

Dugg dukkk hikk

Hikkk Dugg

Suara tangis itu makin mendekat. Jantung Siwon berdetak diatas kawajaran.

Kliikk!

Saklar lampu dapur berhasil Siwon nyalakan. Dan betapa kagetnya Siwon saat tahu siapa yang tadi menangis.

Donghae!

Namja manis itu kini menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya yang ia lipat diatas meja.

"Donghae? Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Donghae mendongkakkan wajahnya untuk dapat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tapi sayang karna air mata yang menggenang dimata membuat pandangannya mengabur untuk beberapa saat.

"gwechanayo Wonnie.." jawab Donghae saat sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"kau menangis di tengah malam dan kau bilang tak apa-apa?" Siwon curiga dan mulai duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Donghae menggaruk pipinya yang gatal karna air matanya. Hal yang dilakukan Donghae ini tak ayal membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya.

"keopta..." tak sengaja kata itu keluar dari mulunya saat melihat pemandangan menggoda didepannya. Oh Donghae seperti wajah uke yang habis di BDSM oleh samenya.

"nde? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Wonnie?" Donghae seperti mendengar Siwon berbicara tapi dengan suara yang tak jelas.

"ha! Aniyo! Kau salah dengar hae, oh ia kenapa kau belum tidur? Orang hamil tak baik tidur malam-malam" Siwon gugup dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aku tak mau tidur dengannya Wonnie" Donghae memanyunkan bibir tipisnya. Dan Siwon bersyukur karna Donghae tipe orang yang mudah dialihkan ke pembicaraan lainnya.

"apa karna masalah yeoja itu?" kini Siwon dapat merasakan emosi yang Donghae rasakan. Dan lagi mana ada orang yang terima jika kekasinya berduaan diapartemen dengan orang lain, walau karna orang itu beralasan sakit.

"nde" jawab Donghae lemah dan Donghae siap menumpahkan air matanya saat ini.

Siwon mengenggam tangannya. Menyalurkan kekuatan tak kasap mata disana.

"kau harus kuat hae, bukan hanya demi dirimu tapi juga anakmu. Dan aku yakin Hyukjae tak akan pernah menghiatimu" Siwon meyakinkan Donghae.

"kau salah Wonnie, Hyukjae pernah menghianatiku dengan dia" kepala Donghae tertunduk menyembunyikan emosi yang kini meledak didalam hatinya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"tapi itu dulu hae, dan kau juga sudah tahukan betapa Hyukjae berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanya itu?" Donghae mengangguk. Benar dulu hal seperti ini pernah terjadi. Mau Donghae ataupun member SuJu lainnya tak akan pernah melupakan hal-hal bodoh yang dilakukan Hyukjae untuk menebus kesalahannya itu. Seperti, bersedia membelikan Donghae ice cream ditengah badai salju. Atau berdandan seperti layaknya yeoja didepan ELF, dan ELF hanya tahu itu bentuk hukuman karna Hyukjae kalah taruhan dengan para member, tapi sebenarnya tidak sama sekali.

"tapi wonnie.." Donghae akan menyanggah Siwon, tapi Siwon lebih dulu memotong.

"tapi apa?" potong Siwon.

"aku takut jika apa yang ku takutkan itu terjadi Wonnie. Lalu Hyukkie meninggalkan ku dengan yeoja itu. da-dan bagaimana nasib ku, Eunhae dan anak dalam kandunganku ini Wonnie?" Donghae bermonolog, mencurahkan isi hati yang ia pendam.

"itu semua tak akan pernah terjadi!" seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya sebagai pendengar dibalik tembok itu akhirnya keluar. Melangkah menghampiri Donghae.

"kau bisa membunuhku jika itu benar-benar sejak tadi" lanjut sosok itu sambil duduk bersimpuh disamping Donghae.

"hyu-hyukkie..." suara Donghae bergetar menahan tangis. Tangannya yang semula digenggam oleh Siwon ia lepas. Berganti menggenggam tangan Hyukkie atau Hyukjae yang duduk bersimpuh disampingnya.

"sungguh hae, hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Aku bersumpah" Hyukjae mantapkan kata-katanya.

Donghae menyelami kedua mata Hyukjae, mencari sebuah titik kebohongan disana. Tapi, tak ada. Mata itu terlihat penuh keseriusan.

"kau janji?!" Donghae berkata sambil mengusap lelehan air matanya yang setengah mengering dipipi.

"janji!" jawab Hyukjae mantap. Selanjutnya Hyukjae membawa Donghae kadalam pelukannya. "aku janji apapun yang terjadi nanti hanya akan ada Lee Hyukjae suami dari Lee Donghae" lanjut Hyukjae.

'dan hal bodoh itu tak akan pernah kulakukan lagi hae~' tambah Hyukjae dalam hati.

"aku akan mencekikmu kalau sampai kau melakuknya" ancam Donghae didalam pelukan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah-olah berkata 'aku sunguh-sungguh'.

Siwon yang merasa menjadi pengganggu segerah beranjak pergi dari sana. Untuk apa lama-lama diantara pasangan yang lagi kasmaran, bikin iri tau. Dan syukurlah masalah diantara mereka sudah beres.

::

::

::

Terjadi dikeributan yang menghebohkan pagi ini di dalam drom Super Junior. Bukan hanya member para Maneger mereka pun ada disana dan tak kalah ribut sejak dini hari tadi.

Sedang dua member yang baru bangun dari mimpi indahnya menatap bingung akan pemandangan pagi ini.

"akhirnya pembuat masalah bangun juga" namja yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi meneger SuJu itu mengolok salah satu sosok yang baru bangun tidur.

"hyung!" Jungsu atau yang kita ketahui bernama Leeteuk itu mengisyaratkan pada menegernya untuk tak berbicara macam-macam dulu.

"hae-ah kau bilang ingin belajar membuat kue? Ayo ikut hyung ke drom atas" Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci ini seakan mengerti kondisi yang akan terjadi dan tanpa ada yang menyuruh ia berinisiatif membawa pergi salah satu sosok yang baru muncul.

"tapi? Apa harus sepagi ini hyung" Donghae ikut saja saat tubuhnya diseret oleh Sungmin tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali.

"karna dibagi hari sangat cocok untuk belajar hyung. Dan kita akan membuat... Kue brownnis SPECIAL rasa strowberi..." namja penyuka boneka jerapah ini ikut membantu Sungmin menjalankan rencananya-menjauhkan Donghae dari pasangannya untuk sementara waktu-.

Dan Donghae kini pasrah diseret oleh dua orang sheff Super Junior, menyeretnya entah kemana.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Donghae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook atmosfire ruangan menjadi dingin.

"duduk Hyuk!" dengan nada meneger hyung memerintah Hyukjae. Menurut adalah jalan yang menurut Hyukjae tepat untuk saat ini.

"buka twitter milikmu" kini sang Leader yang memerintah dan tanpa banyak tanya Hyukjae langsung mengecek aplikasi twitter di layar pintarnya.

Deg!

Matanya melotot melihat tiap kata yang pengemar tulis untuknya. Berbagai macam kata ditulis disana tapi tujuan mereka sama. Mengungkapkan rasa kecewanya ELF padanya. Bahkan jumplah PENGIKUT twitternya berkurang pesat.

"OMO!?" kaget Eunhyuk saat melihat foto yang menjadi trending topik saat ini.

"hyu-ng in-ni-" Eunhyuk kehabisan kata. Jadi ini alasan yang membuat maneger hyung, dongsaeng juga para hyungnya memandangnya marah.

"sudah tahu kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan hyuk?"

"ini tak benar Heechul hyung, a-aku bisa menjelaskannya" Eunhyuk ingin marah tapi dia juga takut. Takut pada orang-orang yang kini mengelilinginya, tapi yang paling Eunhyuk takutkan seseorang yang untungnya tak ada disini -Donghae-.

"apa? kalau kau hanya menemaninya karna dia sakit? berdua! diranjang! itu yang mau kau katakan HAH!" LeeTeuk berteriak marah pada Eunhyuk, dadanya kembang kempis menahan diri untuk tak memukulnya.

"itu benar hyung dan dia bilang foto itu hanya untuk koleksi pribadinya saja. Makanya aku setuju saja waktu itu" Eunhyuk tertunduk pasrah menerima setiap hujatan yang maneger juga para hyungnya.

"katakan itu besok di konfrensi pres" meneger hyung pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya disofa terdekat. Meratapi kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Sedang para member lainnya memandangnya dengan berbagai expresi marah, kecewa juga kasian.

"kau memang bodoh Hyuk!" Kyuhyun ikut menyudutkan Hyukjae.

"aku tahu Kyu..." jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada pasrah. Pasrah jika semua member ingin memukulnya karna ini memang kebodohannya.

"kenapa kau bisa begitu mudahnya terperdaya tipu muslihatnya Hyuk!" sang Chinderella terlihat gerem akan kebodohan dongsaengnya ini.

"aku-"

"ya sudah. Yang terpenting sekarang jangan sampai dia tahu hal ini" Leeteuk menengahi dan kata 'dia' sekarang menjadi prioritas utama untuk para member.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya didrom lantai 12. MinHaeWook sedang membuat kue. Donghae sebenarnya yang sedang membuat kue dan atas petunjuk MinWook tentunya.

"aduk pelan-pelan hyung..jangan! Jangan seperti itu! Pelan-pelan! Itu terlalu pelan!" Donghae cemberut. Bagaimana cara mengaduk yang benar. Dari tadi Ryeowook menomel terus.

"ini gulanya Hae, tambahkan sedikit demi sedikit" Donghae menggangguk dan akan mengambil gula itu sebelum sebuah sendok memukul punggung tangannya.

"pakai sendok hyung! Kau mau semua orang sakit perut setelah makan kue buatanmu?" Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal.

Drreerttt! dreerrrrtt!

Sebuah tanda pesan masuk. Sungmin yang merasakan handponenya bergetar segerah mengecek. Ada pesan masuk.

'kita tak boleh membiarkan Donghae melihat dan mendengar berita ini Wooky' bisik Sungmin pada Ryeowook setelah pesan itu dibaca.

"kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Donghae yang penasaran akan tingkah Sungmin yang berbisik-bisik dengan Ryeowook.

"itu hyung. Sungmin hyung menyarankan padaku agar menggunakan micser saja agar lebih cepat" bohong Ryeowook.

"ia hae, aku tak mau keponakanku kecapaian di dalam perutmu!" perkataan Sungmin barusan membuat Donghae mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Dua minggu. Tak terlalu tampak.

"ayo kita buat kue yang banyak! Sekarang aku juga ikut membuat hyung! Mengajari tanpa contoh itu sangat menyusahkan.

Ketiganya begitu menikmati acara pembuatan kue ini. Bahkan wajah mereka juga ikut terkena tepung.

"ah berapa lama kita harus menunggu kue itu?" tanya Donghae pada kedua temannya ini.

"45 menit hyung" jawab Ryeowook sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa.

"itu lumayan lama wookkie?"

"sabarlah...tak apa lama kalau hasinya memuaskan"

"kau benar hyung...oh kartun kesukaanku sudah hampir mulai" Donghae langsung menyalakan televisi karna jam segini kartun favoritnya akan tayang.

"...kzkzkznnhs...para pengemar sungguh kecewa terhadap penyanyi ini. Banyak yang mengecam foto itu. Pihak agensi mereka juga belum melakukan konfirmasi atas foto tersebut. Apa yang benarnya mereka lakukan didalam kamar itu, kini masih dalam misteri yang-KLIK"

"hae, hyung bisa jelaskan ini hae. Ini belum tentu sama dengan apa yang kau piki-"

"BRENGSEK KAU LEE HYUKJAE!"

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hahahaha...dapat fielnya? Bukan maksud PhP in kalian. Tapi sungguh aku butuh inspirasi dan asupan gizi yang banyak dari ff lainya.

RnR please...

oh mungkin aku akan janrangpublic disini

ku sarankan liat WP ku saja

Nama akunya sama kok


End file.
